Torrid Wasteland
The Torrid Wasteland is a hot desert, with plateaus and dead bushes littering the landscape. Many large monsters call this place home, such as Diablos, Glavenus, and Nibelsnarf. Layout * Base Camp #1: An area housed within a small cavern with an aperture in the ceiling. There is a small pond to the left that the hunter can fish from. To the right, a Diablos skeleton rests. This camp leads to Area 1. * Base Camp #2: This camp rests upon a small mesa. This camp leads to Area 3. * Base Camp #3: A small pit with steep walls lined with dead vines that can be climbed. This camp leads to Area 6. * Base Camp #4: Similar to Base Camp #1, as in it's a small cave with a crack in the ceiling. This camp leads to Area 8. * Area 1: The outside of Base Camp #1 is lined with dead bushes along the side and leads to a large clearing characterized by parched, cracked ground. A large puddle of water can be seen to the right. * Area 2: An area with large rocks lining the sides. The ground is mostly covered in muddy water that rises up to the hunter's waist, which means Barroth can often be found here. * Area 3: A small area with cracked ground. A large rock structure resides in the middle, which can be climbed. Qurupeco sleeps on this structure. * Area 4: A rocky area that leads upwards. Many of the rocks can be climbed upon. * Area 5: A small tunnel with stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. The center is large and circular, with a large crack in the ceiling, letting large amounts of sunlight in. A large puddle of mud also lies in the middle. Two sources of shallow water are located at the tunnel's sides. The stalagmites can be shot down by slingers and onto monsters. * Area 6: A large, barren, sandy area. The only ledges in this area are two large rock structures that reside near the center. Due to the nature of this zone, Nibelsnarf will always spawn here. * Area 7: A small oasis; a large circle of water surrounded by palm trees. Many monsters will sleep in this area, such as the following: Barroth, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Glavenus, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Sand Barioth, Nergigante, Teostra, Lunasta, Bazelgeuse, Rajang, Furious Rajang, Fulgur Anjanath, Ebony Odogaron, Nightshade Paolumu, Tigrex, Great Faltarnos, and Coyotehi. Only one spot of the oasis isn't surrounded by trees. This spot forms into a small river that leads into Area 8. * Area 8: A large, dark cavern filled with shallow water. Daimyo Hermitaur and Plum Daimyo Hermitaur both sleep here. * Area 9: A large, sand-filled cavern. Large stalagmites rise from the ground. * Area 10: A small sandy chamber connected to Area 9. Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, and White Monoblos all sleep here. Food Chain Bottom * Qurupeco * Great Faltarnos * Desert Seltas Middle * Barroth * Fulgur Anjanath * Daimyo Hermitaur * Plum Daimyo Hermitaur * Rathian * Pink Rathian * Nightshade Paolumu * Coyotehi * Malakopi Top * Bazelgeuse * Deviljho * Savage Deviljho * Monoblos * White Monoblos * Diablos * Black Diablos * Ebony Odogaron * Tigrex * Rajang * Furious Rajang * Sand Barioth * Desert Seltas Queen Special * Nergigante * Teostra * Lunastra Endemic Life * Paratoad: A toad that releases paralyzing gas on impact. Its effect is potent enough to paralyze even large monsters. * Revolture: A carrion-eating bird that scavenges meat from carcasses. It is often spotted flying above large monsters. * Dung Beetle: A beetle known to roll balls of monster dung. This process hardens the dung into fine Slinger ammo. * Nightwood Snake: A snake that only appears when the moon rises. It's purple and yellow markings make it a popular pet among hunters. * Cactavian: A small bird of prey that possesses spikes on its legs. These spikes are said to be as sharp as those of a cactus. * Climbing Joyperch: An amphibian that has retained many of its ancient characteristics. Their songs can be heard during rainfall. * Oasis Snakehead: A small fish that can crawl onto land. They are the main prey for the Cactavian. * Vigorwasp: An insect that collects restorative nectar in its body, releasing it in a cloud when struck. * Goliath Hercudrome: A large species of Hercudrome that resides in the Torrid Wasteland. Quests Low Rank High Rank Battle Theme Category:Areas Category:Scholarworld